Hinokagatsuchi (ExiledRecon)
, also known as is a powerful shinobi from Iwagakure who serves religiously under Muzai Kaguya and his revolutionary organization. As a powerful user of Lava Release, Hinokagatsuchi joined Lord Kaguya's Blood Bound Alliance. His powers over Earth, Fire and Lava are spread throughout. And with Itami Uchiha, earned him a direct spot on Muzai's personal team. His superiority complex far surpasses Muzai, going as far as referring to normal shinobi as . He hopes to one day destroy Iwagakure and take his place as the Land of Earth's ruler, ignoring it's Tsuchikage position. His name is based off of the son of Izanagi no Mikoto and Izanami no Mikoto, who killed his mother in childbirth. His father beheaded him and chopped his body into eight pieces which turned into eight volcano's. This ties into his overall abilities over Fire, Earth and Lava. He also carries his families Tsuchi name. Similar to Muzai Kaguai, Hinokagatsuchi is in the possession of a broadsword formed through his Kekkei Genkai. It is named after the legendary catfish, Namazu, who is said to have been capable of causing earthquakes with his whiskers. It's, like Muzai, a sword of absolute darkness, made from the Obsidian Glass that he melted with his own hands and nature; granted with the ability to change its own temperature Appearance Hinokagatsuchi is a tall man with light red eyes and short red hair tied back into a little ponytail, a goatee, thin eyebrows. His hair resembles his fiery spirit and calm lava-flow like attitude.His face is smooth, alongside his body which lacks any scars, despite him fighting for his entire life. Which is a testament to his overall ability. If Muzai creates fear, Hinokagatsuchi demands respect. People in his presence automatically bow due to his appearance alone. His body is tightly packed as he stands a little bit taller than Muzai. His baritone voice matches his Shogun like appearance. He wears a small black hat with a yellow gem in the center. A symbol for the noble family his mother married into. He also carries a memento of both his grandfather and mother. He wears traditional clothes that signify his royal status, and a black cape with a red inside. A symbol of his affiliation. He carries his sword with him on his back which glows with darkness. KagaThree.jpg KagaOne.jpg KagaFive.jpg KagaFour.jpg KagaTwo.jpg Personality Kagatsuchi is a calm and serious person, but he also likes wars and wants to increase the power and territory of the Blood Bound Apostle. Hinokagatsuchi follows Lord Kaguya with his life. He believes him to be the worlds true savior. A man meant to change everything as well as liberate those subjugated unfairly. Hinokagatsuchi is more of the sstrategic warrior. Although Muzai is good with tactics, Kagatsuchi thinks like a General preparing for war. Everything has a purpose with him. And before he attacks or even moves, he will contemplate his odds and whether or not it's wise to do so. As a warrior, Hinokagatsuchi is extremely aggressive and cold-blooded. A trait which lost him his chance as Tsuchikage. He is willing to go as far as hurting himself to succeed or see Muzai succeed. Even as a child, Hinokagatsuchi showed traits that exhibited a ruthless iron fist mentality. Mercy does not exist. To him, all Kachiku should die. He refuses to refer them as nothing more than livestock. Physically abusing them, and even killing someone for looking upon Lord Muzai wrong. Early Life Becoming The Abnormality Abilities Hinokagatsuchi is an exceptional shinobi. Often called the Abnormality, Hinokagatsuchi possesses skills that rivaled Onoki in his prime. Originally, Iwagakure voted Kagatsuchi for the next Tsuchikage. But many Jounin who grew with him disapproved. Although powerful, capable of subduing most enemy forces, his military mindset made giving him a leader position difficult. His royal blood also proved a stronger connection. Mentally, Hinokagatsuchi is capable of leading a full armada in an invasion. His tactics involve "All-Or-Nothing" attacks, as he believes only then can they overcome. Physically, Hinokagatsuchi's body is kept peaked. Through constant weighted mountain training, he managed to create the pinnacle of human fitness. His strength is capable of shattering rock, while his speed can keep up with some animals. Although not as strong as his Lord, he is capable of battling with samurai, landing blows of devastation. Hinokagatsuchi has shown an immunity to heat. Through carefully channeling Fire Release through his body, he creates a thin layer of Fire Release chakra. At this point, he can control it's power and intensity. Using Ninjutsu's Counterbalancing law, he can adjust this thin layer of fire release to match the heat of external flames. Whether natural or jutsu, Hinokagatsuchi can withstand a blazing fire without any harm. He can even increase it to the point he is capable of standing on his lava. If he increases his thin layer of chakra, his armor can grow stronger, to which he utilizes his ultimate Fire Technique, DRAGON KICK. His mastery of Ninjutsu contributes three functions. He utilizes his Lava release mainly for Defensive, offensive and supplementary purposes. He uses Earth Release to access natural Lava which cuts chakra expenditure down, and fire release to gain an immunity to heat as well as use DRAGON KICK. Lava Release Hinokagatsuchi's mastery of Lava Release has gone unseen for ages. It is for this he has been given his name, the Abnormality. Rumors speak of him changing entire terrains and creating new earthly structures. His Lava Release goes as far as activating volcano's or even summoning new ones. By combining his Fire Release ability to grant him heat immunity, Hinokagatsuchi can survive in Lava, boosting his overall mastery of this element. Earth Release Hinokagatsuchi uses earth release in a different manner than others of his village. Converting ones chakra into an element creates deadly energy expenditure, especially in a battle which is drawn out. But Hinokagatsuchi realized a better way of using techniques. By spending less chakra to access an element, shape it and manipulate it, his overall techniques, which would cost a larger amount, lessens by a complete rank on chakra expenditure. This does not mean he cannot convert his chakra into Lava Release. Doing so is no problem. He just prefers to use Lava from beneath the earth's crust. As it is plentiful and easier to use. Fire Release Kenjutsu Quotes Influences Trivia *Dragon Kick is from a game known as God Hand where one the lyrics are; DRAGON KICK YOUR ASS INTO THE MILKY WAY.